The Dragons of Locaris
by ChiaraHhue
Summary: Carson finally settles on a planet only to have Elizabeth appear…or is it really her? And how will John react to yet another Elizabeth?


The Dragons of Locaris

**Author:** Chiara Hhue

**Rating:** PG-13

**Characters: **John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir, Carson Beckett, Steven Caldwell

**Warnings:** Since its AU there's nothing episode specific but it takes place in S5 after Carson has become a traveling doctor in the Pegasus galaxy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of the characters. If I did, I would've taken much better care of all of them.

**Summary:** Carson finally settles on a planet only to have Elizabeth appear…or is it really her? And how will John react to yet another Elizabeth?

**A/N:** Written for the S4/S5 Fix It Challenge 2009. Prompt: Fluff involving discussion of dragons.

**One____________________________**

Carson Beckett was dead. In fact, he had died a number of years ago in an unfortunate explosion on Atlantis.

And only in the Pegasus galaxy could life turn out this way, Carson thought wryly, continuing to tidy up the comfortable living quarters he now called home.

When Michael had cloned him after the incident with the retrovirus, he not only ended up with the real Beckett's physiology, but also with his memories up until the time he was captured. So the entire time he was forced to work on upgrading the Hoffan drug for Michael, he thought he _was _the real Beckett and never lost hope that his teammates would eventually find him.

When they did, it had taken a while for everyone to adjust to him – especially after having literally mourned and buried him – but as Sheppard had pointed out, weird and confusing was par for the course in the Pegasus galaxy.

Then there was a trip to Earth which only reinforced his misgivings about it ever being home again…back to Atlantis to discover the same thing…then junketing around the Pegasus galaxy as a traveling doctor until he landed on Locaris.

As if going far enough away would help rid him of all the baggage he carried…

_I hope you are not reconsidering your decision to stay here, Healer Beck't._

Giving his bedcovers a final smoothing, Carson chuckled at the worried voice vibrating in his head. He turned toward the open doorway, pausing when his way was blocked by a huge wedged-shaped dragon head trying to peek in.

There was a smoky snort and then the head swiveled so that a large glistening eye stared at him in concern. _Are you lonesome? Do you miss your friends? When will they come and visit us again? _

"Caldwell, sometimes you're as big a Nosey Parker as your namesake." Reaching out, he scratched the bony eye-ridge, smiling indulgently at the contented rumbling sound that soon filled the room. "And I thought you said dragons considered it impolite to 'eavesdrop' when a person is thinking?"

The dragon twitched his tail in irritation. _I wasn't eavesdropping! _He lowered his muzzle to his paws, closing his golden eyes in bliss as Carson continued to scratch along his eye-ridge and up to his ear. _It's different with you…you're my rider. Besides you have that special thing…_

"The ATA gene?"

_Yes, it makes it easy for me to know your feelings, not just your thoughts. I like that._

"Aye, I do too."

_And I like that you gave me the name of your friend who is a brave warrior,_ he added smugly._ It is a great honor, yes?_ He started to yawn and then abruptly belched a cloud of pungent smoke.

"Eh, for Steven, maybe not so much." Carson chuckled and gave the dragon's head a good-natured shove so that he could squeeze past and into the cavernous dragon hold.

The spacious interior had two levels: on the top tier, both the younger dragons and their riders shared a common sleeping area, but on the ground floor, each dragon had their own warm, sandy sleeping pit, next to their riders' private quarters.

It was early morning and the dragons and riders were still fast asleep. But as the newly appointed Head Healer of the northern compound, Carson felt he should be the first up and about.

_And we have morning rounds to fly, Healer Beck't! _Caldwell rumbled happily, his great claws clattering on the hard cave floor as he practically danced with impatience.

"Indeed we do," Carson answered with a smile as he reached for his riding gear.

He gave a friendly nod to the young apprentice who scurried forward, giving him a hand as he hefted the heavy leather saddle onto the dragon's neck and strapped it securely into place. The boy then quickly stepped back, his eyes widening in awe as Caldwell unfurled his great iridescent bronze wings to adjust them before tucking them neatly alongside his flanks.

"Thank you Keth," Carson said as he swung himself up. "Caldwell says the saddle feels just right."

"Yes sir." The boy beamed happily as he bobbed a respectful bow to Carson and then to the dragon before taking his leave.

_The other riders don't thank their apprentices for doing their jobs,_ Caldwell commented as he lumbered toward the exit.

"There is nothing wrong with acknowledging a job well done – no matter how small. Besides," Carson added with a chuckle, "Haven't you noticed how Keth always brings his mates to help with your bathing and oiling now?"

Carson grinned as the dragon hummed ecstatically. Dragonhide needed constant care and he knew how much Caldwell loved the extra grooming he was now getting.

_You make a good point, Healer Beck't,_ Caldwell acknowledged. Once outside, he paused to coil his haunches and then powerfully launched himself from the flight-ledge and into the air.

Carson gasped, automatically closing his eyes for a second as the ground fell away. The rush of adrenaline that hit him every time they took flight almost made him giddy and as he opened his eyes, he wondered if he were grinning like a bloody fool.

Suddenly Caldwell's amused presence in his mind turned to alarm.

_Healer Beck't! Something is falling from the sky! _The dragon veered sharply and began winging his way toward a small mountain range. As they drew closer, Carson caught a glimpse of a small ship in obvious distress, trying to land. It narrowly missed clearing the mountains and then, as if all its power abruptly failed, it dropped to the ground, carving out a deep furrow in the clearing as it skidded to a grinding halt.

Caldwell banked deftly, gliding close and circling around the smoking wreckage to give Carson a better view.

"Let's land and see if anyone needs help," Carson commanded, already tugging at the medical satchel lashed to the riding harness.

Quickly, Caldwell dropped to the ground, landing near the rear of the ship. He crouched down and extended a foreleg for Carson to hop onto, all the while keeping an alert eye on their surroundings.

_I do not see or hear any other ships like this one._ He swung his head toward the wreckage. _Can you tell if there are survivors, Healer Beck't?_

Carson rummaged through his bag, nodding in satisfaction as he found the small life signs detector John had brought him on his last visit. "This should do the trick."

Activating the device, he moved closer and tried to scan the ship. There was a flickering response, and then a single dot slowly began to pulse on the screen.

"The signal is weak, but it looks like at least one of them made it," Carson exclaimed. "Now if we can just figure out how to get inside…"

He tried pushing and kicking at the mangled hatch but to no avail. "We need to go back and get some of the lads to help open this up."

_Wait…let me try._

Carson stepped back as large dragon claws hooked into the hatch and peeled the top of the ship back as if it were a can of sardines.

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed ducking into the hold. But once inside, Carson's eyebrows shot up at the sight of over half a dozen white-clad bodies strewn about like rag dolls. "Bloody hell! Asurans?"

_Asurans? Are they dead?_

"Not exactly," Carson responded grimly, nudging the nearest one with the toe of his boot. Getting no response, he stepped gingerly over the bodies, scanning the interior with the life signs detector. The device began to beep strongly, leading him to a slender female body crumpled in the back.

"Ah, there you are," he murmured softly, crouching alongside the woman. Setting down his satchel, he carefully grasped her shoulders and began to turn her onto her back.

"Now take it easy," he said soothingly as she groaned and tried to pull away from him. Reaching up, he smoothed the dark hair from her face, his hand suddenly freezing as familiar green eyes blinked groggily open.

"Elizabeth!" he hissed, rocking back on his heels in shocked surprise.

"Carson?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "It can't be…you're dead."

"Eh…well, I was just thinking the same about you!"

"I'm hallucinating," she muttered, closing her eyes.

"Oh, no you don't, lass!" Carson gently shook her shoulder. "Stay awake…you may have a concussion."

"Nanites will fix it," she mumbled. There was a minute or two of silence as Carson rummaged around in his satchel, then she cautiously reopened one eye. "You're still here," she said in an accusatory tone.

"Evidently," the doctor answered in an amused voice. Carefully ripping away her torn sleeve, he gave her an injection and made a quick notation into a data pad. "This will make you more comfortable so that we can airlift you to the infirmary."

"Airlift? And just how do you plan to…" Elizabeth's voice trailed off as she suddenly caught sight of a huge dragon head peering curiously at her through the open roof of the cabin.

"Och, Caldwell! Get off with you, you big oaf!" Carson exclaimed, reaching up to smack the dragon's snout with his data pad. "You're scaring the bloody hell out of her!"

"That's Caldwell?" Elizabeth repeated feebly. Closing her eyes she muttered, "I'm definitely hallucinating…not even Oberoth could make this crap up."

**Two_________________________________**

John leaned against the balcony railing and gazed out over the dark water. He wrinkled his nose as a light evening breeze brought the scent of the ocean to him – an ocean that ialmost/i smelled right but wasn't. Just like the stars and the two moons overhead weren't quite right...

He shifted away, feeling unsettled but unwilling to admit that it wasn't so much their new place that felt wrong but the lack of a grounding presence for him.

He'd always known loneliness. Not even his attempt at marriage had lessened the emptiness he felt. And over the years he had resigned himself to it…at times even convinced himself that he was okay with it. But once Elizabeth broke through his defenses and he knew the soul-satisfying feeling of being unconditionally accepted, supported and cared about, he was forever lost to it.

And now with her gone, missions both good and bad seemed pointless without someone to share the stories with. Even Atlantis seemed quieter these days – her hallways dim and her once brightly-colored windows standing opaque. People were also starting to leave Atlantis and those who still stayed on seemed to go about their work with less enthusiasm than before.

He didn't know what kept him there, other than the fact that he had nowhere else to go. At first he'd stayed on hoping that they would be able to rescue Elizabeth. But since then, they'd found her…only to discover it really wasn't her. And then the fake her dashed his hopes by announcing that the real Elizabeth was dead. But then later, the real Elizabeth turned up alive but in Atlantis' computers…only to end up being jettisoned into space in order to save the city.

John rubbed his face and sighed heavily; like he'd told Carson during their last visit, only in the Pegasus galaxy could something as simple as being alive or dead not be a yes or no question. As a matter of fact, he'd heard from Mitchell that the SGC now had an official 'coming back from the dead' form dubbed The Jackson. Maybe, he mused, there would soon be a form for clones, called The Beckett – although that one might need a hell of a lot of copies…

He was so lost in thought that it took a moment for him to register the sound of the door hissing open behind him. Turning his head, he blinked in surprise to see the captain of the Daedalus walking toward him.

"Colonel Caldwell," he greeted, straightening up automatically. "Is there something I can do for you, sir?"

"At ease, Sheppard." Caldwell waved a hand dismissively and walked over to join John at the railing. "I'm early for my meeting with Woolsey – Sgt. Campbell said he was still at dinner so I thought I'd come out here to wait."

"You didn't join him, sir? I thought I overhead his invitation," John commented innocently.

Caldwell grimaced. "Would you?"

"Only if it were a direct order," John chuckled.

They both looked out over the water in silence.

"I guess it's not the same," John ventured. "I mean…having dinner with Woolsey."

"Not by a long shot." Caldwell snorted softly. "He doesn't have half the gossip connections Carson did." He folded his arms over his chest and sighed. "I sure miss that crazy Scottish bastard," he shook his head fondly, "And it figures that he'd find a planet with dragons."

"And natives who refuse to have contact with the SGC…"

"The perfect place to retire."

John nodded. "He deserves a second chance at a good life after all he's been through."

"And a place where he can be accepted for who he is," Caldwell added.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir," John looked thoughtfully at the other man. "You never seemed to have any problem accepting him as Carson, did you?"

"Instead of thinking of him as Carson the clone, you mean?" At John's nod he shrugged self-consciously. "I guess I just missed having my friend around so much that it didn't matter. After all, what really makes us 'real'?"

Clearing his throat, he looked back out over the ocean and began speaking in a low voice. "When I was possessed by the Goa'uld that was working for the Trust, it took over everything…essentially, I wasn't the real me. And after it was beamed out, even though I didn't look any different, there were a lot of people who no longer completely believed that I was really who I was. " He turned and looked directly at John. "Except for Carson and Elizabeth. They said my memories and feelings were what made me real and since that hadn't changed, they didn't see why our friendship should either."

John nodded solemnly. "When I was bitten by the Iratus bug, Elizabeth and Carson always knew the real me was still inside – no matter how much I started to change."

"Carson told me about that incident. He also told me how much Elizabeth risked to save you." Caldwell watched John grimace and look away.

"And I repaid her by abandoning her on the Asuran homeworld," he said flatly.

"Then you're just about even, Sheppard." Caldwell grunted and shook his head. "I don't think Elizabeth ever forgave herself for not bargaining with Kolya for your life."

"But that was different – I ordered her not to!"

"And leaving her on the Asuran homeworld – was that your command decision too?"

"No," he admitted grudgingly. "It was her order."

The colonel hesitated for a second and then raised a hand to give the younger man's shoulder a quick squeeze. "You and Elizabeth are a lot alike in that way, Sheppard…you both know that sometimes you have to do what you should instead of doing what you want to do."

"Yes, sir."

There was a hiss as the balcony doors opened and Sgt. Campbell poked his head out.

"Sorry to interrupt sirs, but I thought that Colonel Caldwell would like to know that Mr. Woolsey is on his way to his office."

"Thank you Sergeant." Turning, he nodded at John. "Sheppard, I'll need to see you and McKay later."

"Yes, sir."

He watched Caldwell leave and it wasn't until the door slid shut behind him, that John realized the colonel hadn't referred to Elizabeth in the past tense.

**Three____________________________________**

With her eyes still closed, Elizabeth carefully catalogued the sounds and smells around her. She was definitely in an infirmary…she was not back on the Asuran homeworld…she was not back on Earth. Relieved with where she was not, she cautiously opened her eyes to try and figure out which of the remaining options she found herself in.

The room was clean, albeit utilitarian, and there was no doubt that she was in some type of medical facility. The furnishings and equipment around her were an odd mix of old and new and she knew she wasn't alone because she could hear footsteps and the low murmur of voices beyond the rough fabric curtains that surrounded her bed.

As she tried to push herself up into a sitting position, she was surprised to notice that her left leg was encased in a cast-like device. But before she could check it out further, she was distracted by the sight of a roundish green creature, about the size of a small cat, nestled by her right hip. Her sudden movement had evidently awakened it and it uncurled and stretched, lifting a tiny dragon-shaped head to stare at her with bright copper eyes. It chirped inquiringly, and when Elizabeth didn't move, it butted her hand impatiently with its head.

"He wants you to pet him, the spoiled brat," an amused voice said.

Elizabeth turned as the curtains parted and found herself staring at yet another unexpected face.

"Dr. Biro!"

"Hello, Dr. Weir. Glad to see you are finally awake."

Elizabeth blinked in disbelief. "What are you doing here? Or maybe I should first ask where _I_ am?"

"You're on a planet called Locaris, if that helps." The other woman chuckled. "As for your other question, I'm here because Atlantis had lost its appeal for me. Even after Dr. Beckett came back for a while, it wasn't the same. So when I found out he had decided to settle here, I resigned and followed him." She leaned in confidingly as she laid a pile of clothing on a chair next to Elizabeth's bed. "And I'll wager a few more of the original Atlantis expedition will seriously think about coming here too if you decide to stay."

"Yes, about that…" Elizabeth interjected. "I mean, Dr. Beckett."

Dr. Biro nodded. "He mentioned you were confused to see him." She stepped closer and searched Elizabeth's face. "Could you tell me, first, how you came to crash-land on Locaris?"

"My crew and I have been on the run for the past two years, trying to find a safe place to settle."

"The Asurans helped you escape?"

Elizabeth nodded. "There was a small rebel faction that was initially distrustful of Oberoth and later opposed him when they began to suspect his motives."

"In what way?"

Elizabeth pursed her lips tightly and paused, as if debating whether or not to trust the other woman.

Sensing her hesitation, Dr. Biro reached out and patted Elizabeth's shoulder comfortingly. "It's all right if you don't want to talk about it yet. I can't even imagine what you went through…it's a miracle you managed to survive at all."

Elizabeth closed her eyes, choking back the memories that threatened to overwhelm her. "It was difficult at first. But Oberoth seemed to lose interest in interrogating me once he had the clones to work with."

"Clones? Of you?"

"Yes. It's how I got out of the holding cell – the rebels actually replaced me with my own clone so I could escape with them. She's the only one I saw…I don't know what happened to the rest of them…"

"We do…at least a few of them."

Elizabeth lifted her head, automatically smiling at the familiar lilting voice. "Carson!"

He moved forward as Dr. Biro stepped back, leaning in to kiss Elizabeth's forehead. "So you finally believe it's me, love?"

"Who else would be so unprofessional as to kiss a long-lost patient," she teased. Then her eyes grew serious as she stared at Carson, then Dr. Biro and then at the small dragon now sound asleep at the foot of her bed. "Tell me honestly…am I in an alternate universe…or have I gone crazy?" She shifted her left leg. "And why is my leg in this thing?"

"Ah, now there's at least one question that has an easy answer," Carson grinned. He nodded at her leg, "It's broken."

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow. "Impossible."

Carson frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now see here missy, I've treated some of the most obscure ailments and injuries in the universe…"

"Two universes," Dr. Biro corrected.

"_Two_ universes," Carson amended. "And I think I can recognize a broken leg when I see one!"

"Not possible." Elizabeth shook her head. "The nanites in my body -"

"Are inactive now."

There was a pause as Elizabeth stared at him open mouthed.

Carson grinned. "You heard me right…the little buggers are as dead as the proverbial doornail."

"But…how?"

"No idea," he shrugged. "Something to do with the planet's electro-magnetic-whatchamacallit," he waved his hands vaguely. "What do you remember from right before you crashed?"

"The crew was having trouble with the control panel and the display went out … then the lights, then the air…" Elizabeth frowned. "It all happened so quickly, but I think I remember hearing the crew suddenly drop to the deck…" She looked up in concern. "My crew…where are they? Are they…?"

Carson held up a hand. "Not to worry, they're all still on the ship. They're just not…" he searched for the right word, "er…functioning."

"They took me away from there," Elizabeth said in a quiet voice. "They've been very loyal…"

"I know," Carson said soothingly. "No harm will come to them. We just need to find out what happened."

"How can you do that?"

"Eh…I was using the royal 'we' so to speak. I'm actually going to leave that to someone more knowledgeable but infinitely more annoying."

At Elizabeth's puzzled look, he smiled. "I've contacted Steven. He's on his way here with Rodney." Seeing her suddenly pale, he added, "And don't you be worrying about the SGC getting involved…we have an understanding."

Dr. Biro nodded. "He means that the people of Locaris have politely but emphatically requested non-interference."

Carson grinned. "And even better…they have graciously granted you sanctuary here."

"Enough talking," Dr. Biro made shooing motions with her hand. "Off with you, now! Visitors are coming soon and I need to get Dr. Weir into something more presentable than this god forsaken hospital gown."

"Well don't dawdle," Carson admonished. "The Daedalus is expected within the hour and if I know Sheppard, he'll want to…"

"John?" Elizabeth lifted her head, her eyes wide. "You didn't say he was coming with Rodney!"

"Did I need to?" Carson paused at the curtains, his eyes bright with amusement. "You honestly thought that the colonel would get news of your discovery and *not* come?"

"But…"

Seeing the threatening look on Dr. Biro's face, Carson waved and ducked out. "We'll see you soon."

"Now let's get you dressed," the older woman began briskly, picking up the clothing she'd brought. "This should fit you well enough." She held up a long soft blue tunic. "The Locarins dress a lot like the Athosians – simple and comfortable."

She handed Elizabeth the top and helped her sit up. "I also brought a brush and comb – and your hair is long enough now for me to braid nicely…"

"Dr. Biro…" Elizabeth reached for the other woman's hand. "Gayle…please. Can we talk for a few minutes?"

"I'm sorry!" She sat down on the chair, still holding Elizabeth's hand. "Here I am, fussing over you when you must have so many questions."

"Let's start with Carson, please."

"Well, first of all he's technically a clone of the Dr. Beckett we knew." At Elizabeth's surprised expression, she nodded. "It was a bit of a shock when Colonel Sheppard and his team found him."

"How was he cloned?"

"Michael." Dr. Biro frowned. "It's a long story, best saved for another time. But as far as Dr. Beckett's concerned, he believes himself to be who he is and so do I."

"How did he get here?"

"He left Atlantis and traveled around the Pegasus galaxy helping survivors of the Hoffan plague. He eventually discovered a cure and his travels led him here, to Locaris. He arrived in the middle of a plague that was killing the dragons, but what he'd learned from his work on the Hoffan drug helped him develop a serum that stopped the spread of the disease. The people were so grateful, they asked him to stay, and eventually he took over for the Head Healer when she passed away."

"When I met him, there was a dragon with him…"

"Yes, he's named him Caldwell, of all things," Dr. Biro grinned. "He's the biggest bronze dragon in the herd and you better believe when Colonel Caldwell comes to visit, he practically bursts his shirt buttons over that creature!"

Elizabeth returned her smile. "I can only imagine! I guess we should be glad he didn't name him Rodney…as if his ego wasn't big enough already!"

The two women laughed together, relaxing in each other's company.

"It's so good to hear your voice…hear you laugh," Dr. Biro said softly. "I hope you stay with us."

Elizabeth sighed. "I've missed being around people," she admitted, giving the other woman's hand an affectionate squeeze.

"Well, if you stay, maybe we can get a Girls Poker Night started here – I've made some friends you need to meet!"

"I'll keep that under consideration, Gayle," Elizabeth said, her eyes bright with emotion. Shaking herself, she took a deep breath. "Well, we can talk again later but right now I'd like to get out of this backless hospital gown. I know everyone is anxious to see me – I'm just not sure they want to see that much of me!"

**Four__________________________**

"She's out on the terrace," Carson gestured ahead as he led the way through the infirmary and out onto a sunny patio.

The men stood still for a moment, all staring at the woman resting in a lounge chair in the far corner; her legs propped up and covered with a light blanket. Her eyes were closed and her pale face turned up toward the sun as if she were relearning the feel of it on her skin.

"Elizabeth?" Carson called out as he approached. "You have some visitors."

Turning her head, she shaded her eyes with her hand and then sat up, smiling broadly at the approaching group. "How nice of you to stop by for a visit."

"No problem," Caldwell said easily. "We were in the neighborhood." He dropped into a chair next to her and held out a hand. "You have no idea how good it is to see you, Elizabeth," he said softly, his voice deep with affection.

"Good to see you too, Steven." She returned his smile as she took his hand in both of hers. "Thank you for coming."

"Well, you don't call, you don't write…" he shook his head. "You're a bad one for keeping in touch."

"Being on the run will do that." Her eyes grew serious as her smile faded. "I hope this isn't putting you in an awkward position with SGC."

"Not any more than usual," he said dryly. "Besides, I have a standing waiver to deliver any supplies necessary in an emergency."

"I see," she raised an eyebrow. "Me, being the emergency…" she glanced over his shoulder at John and Rodney, hovering anxiously behind him, "and those being the supplies?"

"You could say that," he quirked a smile.

"Hey!" Rodney interjected. "I resent that!" He skirted around Caldwell and sat down on Elizabeth's other side, only to find himself at a loss for words as he stared at her.

"Hello, Rodney. How are you doing?"

"Okay."

"Really?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah. No." He looked down at his hands and began plucking at his tee shirt. "Elizabeth…I'm…I'm so sorry about…" he stopped as she reached out and stilled his hands.

"It's all right, Rodney – what's done is done," she said soothingly. "I'm just glad you're here."

His eyes flew to her face and for a moment she thought he might cry. "You are?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yes," she smiled gently at him. "I actually missed you, you know."

"Yeah?" His mouth wobbled a bit and then broke out into a wide smile. "Well, I could see why you would." He pushed up to his feet and took a deep breath. "Which reminds me…I've got a great deal of very expensive and complicated equipment to set up for your tests."

"I'm sure you do, Rodney," Elizabeth said solemnly.

"Okay then." He sniffed loudly and looked around. "Well, let's get going! Carson," he pointed his finger. "I hope you have a decent power source here – not some donkey on a treadmill."

The doctor rolled his eyes. "Colonel Caldwell brought a more than adequate portable generator, Rodney."

"If you'll excuse me, Elizabeth," he said, inclining his head. "I think I'd better go with Rodney and make sure he doesn't abuse my staff." He gave her a wink and then turned to Caldwell. "Perhaps you'll have time for a cup of tea later, Steven?"

"Always, my friend," the older man responded warmly as he rose to his feet. "Just call the Daedalus when you're free."

Elizabeth watched as the two walked off, already exchanging gossip.

"So…" she turned and looked nervously up at John, trying to gauge his reaction to the situation.

"Hey," he responded noncommittally.

"I assume you don't need to help Rodney and Carson?"

"Nah," He stuffed his hands into his pockets, "I'd only get in the way."

Her eyes flickered over him, trying to read his body language. The fact that he had come was encouraging but there was a coiled tenseness to his body that made her feel that he was on the verge of bolting.

"Would you like to keep me company until they drag me in for testing?" she asked, nodding toward the chair recently vacated by Caldwell.

"Sure, why not?"

Elizabeth watched as John hesitated and then eased himself into the chair. Two years might be a long time, but some things never changed, she thought. His cocky façade and charming smile might work on others, but she could clearly see the wariness in the way he held himself back from her. And when their eyes connected, she was saddened by the flicker of pain she glimpsed before he dropped his gaze.

"So," he began, idly bouncing his foot. "How do you like Locaris so far?"

"Considering some of the alien lifeforms we've seen, I shouldn't be shocked by flying dragons but…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," John chuckled. "And wait until you go for a ride on one – it's unbelievable. Way cooler than piloting a 'jumper!"

Elizabeth smiled at the way John's face lit up. "You've already ridden one by yourself?"

"Sure! It was a piece of cake!" He gestured with his hands. "All you do is grab the harness and steer."

Elizabeth eyed him skeptically. "John, we're talking about dragons, not a motorcycle. You can't just jump on one and kickstart it."

"Of course not!" he snorted. "But having the ATA gene makes it easy to talk with them and figure out what to do."

"Really? You can talk with them?"

"Yeah," he enthused. "And not like the way I communicate with Atlantis – these guys can actually carry on a conversation!"

"Uh-huh. And what exactly do dragons talk about?"

John shrugged. "It depends. Carson's is quite chatty – wants to know about everything."

"It figures," Elizabeth muttered, causing John to grin at her.

"Mostly they just gossip about people…other dragons…food…the perfect spot for bathing…"

"Bathing?"

"Oh yes! They love a good bath! And belly rubs…"

"John…" Elizabeth pursed her lips warningly. "You're making things up now."

"Honest!" He gave her his most sincere look. "Belly rubs are big in the dragon world! Here, let me prove my point with Chuck."

"Chuck?!"

John grinned as he scooped up the little green dragon that had been sleeping on Elizabeth's lap. "Yeah, Dr. Biro named him. He's kind of the infirmary pet – little guy, always nosing around…"

Elizabeth laughed. "Okay, I see the connection." She watched as John settled Chuck on his back in the crook of his arm.

"That's a good boy," John crooned as he began to rub the dragon's round belly. Within seconds, a low rumbling noise sounded. As John continued to rub, Chuck suddenly went limp, looking for all the world like an old toy that had lost most of its stuffing.

"Is he all right?" Elizabeth leaned in worriedly.

"Yeah, he's just blissed out," John grinned. "Wanna see something funny?" he asked as he began to scratch along the edge of Chuck's muzzle. "Watch this."

Although the dragon's eyes stayed closed, as John scratched up along his jaw to his ear, the small creature stretched his long neck back and began to hum softly. And when John hit a good spot, the hum turned into a whimper as one of his hind feet began to energetically paw the air causing Elizabeth to burst into laughter.

"Sedge always did that!"

Maybe it was the beautiful sound of her laughter, the joy in her face or just the sheer comfort of having her near, but suddenly John felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from him and he was struck with the certain clarity that it no longer mattered if she was the original Elizabeth or not. The pain of finding and losing the other Elizabeths didn't alter the fact that _she_ was here now. He'd found his touch stone, and as long as he had her, he was grounded.

There was moment of silence as they locked eyes – the connection they'd always shared now firmly back in place.

Elizabeth sighed; relieved to see the wariness gone from his eyes and replaced with the warmth and affection she had come to associate with him. "So how have you been?" she asked quietly.

He shrugged, his mouth quirking into a familiar smirk. "Let's just say the last two years really sucked without you around."

"I missed you too, John," she chuckled. Reaching out, she took his hand, enjoying the warmth and strength of his fingers as they intertwined with hers. There was more they needed to talk about, but for now, this was enough.

**Five_____________________________**

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" John asked doubtfully, noting the slight hitch in her step as Elizabeth walked toward him.

"Doctor's orders are to get out and walk."

John sighed and picked up her shawl, knowing from past experience that when Elizabeth set her mind to something, he might as well just shut up and help her. Besides, the Daedalus was leaving at the end of the day and he wanted to make the most of his time with her.

"You should be glad that the supplies the Locarins traded for on the last visit, included an Ancient medical device that Carson was able to use to mend my broken leg. Otherwise, you'd be pushing me around in a wheelchair today!"

John snorted. "Well, I hope he knows that the SGC doesn't let equipment like that out of their hands for purely noble reasons."

"I'm sure he's aware of how much they want the Locarins to rescind the non-interference order." She nodded her thanks as John settled the shawl over her shoulders. "But I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"Especially if the governing council approves Carson's recommendation to elect you as Head Diplomat," John added smugly.

Seeing Elizabeth struggling with her shawl, he reached up and pulled her long hair out from under it, letting his hands linger on the thick wavy curls as he smoothed it into place. "I like your hair long like this," he commented shyly.

"Well, there weren't many places to get a good haircut on the run," she joked. "Beside," she added, adjusting the skirt of the long, high-waisted dress she wore. "It doesn't seem so out of place with Locarin clothing."

She raised an eyebrow at the worn leather vest John had on over his black tee shirt and BDUs. "Starting a new fashion trend, are we?"

"Goes well with the hair, don'tcha think?" he grinned and ran his hand through his spiky hair, making it stick up at an even more improbable angle. "Actually, the vest is more for protection than fashion."

Before Elizabeth could ask, a green flutter of wings whipped past her head and Chuck landed on John's shoulder, digging his claws into the leather and wrapping his tail around John's neck to hold on.

"Hey, buster, not so tight!" He tugged at Chuck's tail as the little dragon chittered at him and after a minute of arguing, the two reached a truce of sorts. Turning to Elizabeth, he griped, "You've got dog experience – maybe you can train him to walk on a leash?"

"I doubt it," she said, reaching up to give Chuck a pat as she walked by. "I think he likes being up here."

Stepping out of the hospital building, Elizabeth gratefully took the arm John politely offered her. Holding firmly to it, she let John take the lead as they pushed their way through the hustle and bustle of the dense crowd and made their way across the main square of the compound.

The noisy bartering of vendors and customers filled their ears and the air was heavy with the scent of exotic food. After two years in the company of her quiet Asuran crew, surviving mainly on protein supplements, the experience was nearly overwhelming to Elizabeth and she found herself grateful for the strong arm to hold onto as she looked around.

John let out a low whistle as they wound their way between the brilliantly colored tents with their unusual wares. "Man…it's like Mardi Gras and Las Vegas rolled into one place! I don't know where to start."

"Well, we don't have to see it all today. So how about if we start with the stalls nearest and work our way out toward those benches under the trees," Elizabeth suggested.

The crowd was boisterous but good-natured and it didn't take long to purchase some food and the Locarin equivalent of a bottle of wine.

As they finally emerged from the crowded marketplace and walked toward a quiet grove of trees, Elizabeth took a relieved breath. "I'd almost forgotten what it was like to be surrounded by so many people!" Glancing up at John, she frowned in puzzlement at the goofy grin on his face. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Oh, this whole planet makes me feel like I'm in some weird-ass fairytale," he chuckled. "Strolling through the marketplace with a dragon on my shoulder and a beautiful lady on my arm…"

"Prince John of Sheppard, eh?" Elizabeth teased, sitting down on a nearby bench.

"At the service of Lady Elizabeth of the House of Weir," he said with mock solemnity, sweeping her a theatrical bow that suddenly had Chuck flapping his wings and tightening the tail around John's neck to keep his balance.

"John!" Elizabeth leapt to her feet in alarm as he sputtered and choked. She managed to pry Chuck from his neck and coax the startled dragon into her arms. "Are you all right?"

He nodded, rubbing a hand over his neck. "You definitely need to work on the leash thing," he croaked out.

"How about if you just behave yourself," Elizabeth responded tartly. "You scared poor Chuck!"

John enviously eyed 'poor Chuck', now cradled in Elizabeth's arms, his head nestled against the curve of her breast. "I'm sure he'll get over it," he muttered.

Sitting down next to her, he unwrapped one of the packages of food they'd bought. "Looks like bread," he commented, holding up a flaky golden ball. "Smells like bread," he continued, sniffing it.

"Oh, just take a bite, for heaven's sake!" Elizabeth laughed. "I'm sure you've been on missions and eaten worse."

"You don't even want to know!" he grumbled. Taking a tentative bite, he nodded and took another. "It's good…kinda like a fluffy bagel." He held it out to her. "Want some?"

Without hesitation, Elizabeth took the roll from him and bit into it, nodding her approval. "Good but messy," she commented, looking down at the crumbs falling onto Chuck's head.

John opened the rest of the packages and they talked as they passed the food and bottle of wine back and forth between them, occasionally giving Chuck a bite or two. There was something infinitely comforting about sharing a meal this way, he thought idly. It reminded him of the times in the mess when they talked over a meal and she'd pretend she didn't see him steal her fries and he'd pretend he didn't see her fork sneak into his slice of chocolate cake.

"I didn't realize how much I'd been missing eating and talking with someone," Elizabeth said suddenly.

John nodded. "Yeah, I don't imagine the Asurans were very chatty."

"You're lucky…you've still got good friends on Atlantis."

John looked down at his hands. "But not you."

"No, not with these nanites in my body."

He looked up as he heard her sigh. "But Rodney said that as long as you're on Locaris, the nanites will stay inactive, right?"

"Right." She sighed in frustration. "It's just that…"

"What?"

"Did you ever hear of a place called Shangri-La?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Er…I don't think so." John blinked in confusion. "Where is it?"

"It's not real." Elizabeth shook her head. "It's from an old novel about a mysterious place where people don't age. Provided they never leave."

John looked at her speculatively. "So you look around at this cool planet and all you see is a prison?" He poked her shoulder. "What if Locaris was like M4P-480?"

The corners of Elizabeth's mouth began to twitch. "You mean, The Planet of Sludge?"

"It was the only time Carson ordered us to shower first and ithen/i come back for a post-mission check up."

"And even then, he complained that his infirmary smelled like stinky cheese for days afterward," Elizabeth added.

They laughed and shared a few more stories, then sat in comfortable silence.

"You know, I was thinking," John began hesitantly. "When Carson decided to settle here, Caldwell set up a long range communication device so that they could keep in touch." He slanted a glance over at Elizabeth. "Maybe…if you want to…we could use it to keep in touch too?"

She tilted her head and pursed her lips as if in consideration. "Does it have unlimited texting?"

"Yep. Otherwise those incoming charges would be hell."

Reaching over, he took her hand, rubbing his rough, calloused fingers over it gently. "And maybe the next time the Daedalus stops by I could hitch a ride and come visit you?"

"I don't know, John," Elizabeth hedged. "My last long distance relationship didn't work out so well."

"Forget about that dilbert. He was in a different galaxy – we're at least in the same one." He watched as she bit her lower lip uncertainly and knew that if he didn't do something fast he'd lose her and this time it would be for good.

"It's not that easy, John…I have a lot to sort out first and…"

The rest of her argument was lost as John lowered his mouth to hers, silencing her with a kiss so full of warmth and promise that she suddenly lost track of her point.

"John," she protested softly, leaning back from his kiss but not pulling away from his embrace. "You're not playing fair…I can't think when you kiss me like that."

"It's called pressing a tactical advantage." He leaned in to drop a light kiss to her forehead and began working his way down the side of her face to nuzzle her ear.

"And just wait until I pull a full frontal assault," he growled into her ear.

Elizabeth's breathless "Oh!" was muffled as his mouth unerringly found hers again and, as their voices faded into indistinct murmurs, Chuck jumped off her lap and busied himself with the lunch leftovers that had fallen unheeded to the ground.

**Epilogue_________________________**

Elizabeth yawned and took another sip of tea as she looked out of the kitchen window of her small cottage and watched the sun start to rise. She had only been on Locaris for a full turn of seasons but she already felt at home. The people were kind and she enjoyed the work she did, negotiating trade treaties and bartering with allies.

She also loved the cozy house which came with her position as Head Diplomat. And one of the things she liked best about it, was that it was next to the building that housed the dragons and their riders. The heavy wing beats of the huge dragons and their trumpeting calls as they returned home from patrol were a constant comfort to her and she often spent her free time visiting Carson and his great bronze, Caldwell.

And true to his word, John was an excellent correspondent. He sent her weekly reports full of life on Atlantis – missions gone well and bad, mishaps in the labs and the latest gossip via Chuck and Lorne. Every visit by the Daedalus brought her a large package of notes and gifts from her friends still there as well as an odd assortment of things John found off-world that he thought she might enjoy.

But best of all, were the times he was able to come visit in person. She closed her eyes and sighed. In retrospect, they had wasted so much time when they were together on Atlantis…trying to deny the attraction between then and hiding behind rules and regulations.

And now they were finally lovers but he was iso/i far away…

An insistent chittering roused her from her thoughts and she looked up to see Chuck darting around outside her window, trying to get her attention. She was puzzled at his antics – he only acted this way when the Daedalus came, having become almost as attached to Steven as John. But a quick glance at her wall calendar confirmed that the only arrival expected this morning was a long-range space freighter.

She opened her door and stepped outside, pulling her shawl around her against the cool morning air. She watched Chuck circle overhead and then with a loud squawk, take off down the road. Raising a hand to shield her eyes against the rising sun, she squinted at the lone figure rounding the bend…a tall lanky figure with a duffle bag thrown over one shoulder and a guitar over the other.

Her hand flew to her mouth as she recognized the easy gait, her legs moving her forward even before she saw Chuck alight on his shoulder and wrap his tail around his neck. With her heart pounding in her chest, she started to walk down the road, her pace picking up unconsciously the closer she got to him. And when she heard him call her name, without any thought, she broke into a run.

"John!" She threw herself into his arms, hugging him so tightly that she nearly knocked Chuck off his perch.

"Surprise," he murmured, burying his face into her hair.

Leaning back in his arms, she stared in disbelief at his face, smiling down at her. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming for a visit?"

"Because I'm not here for a visit."

She looked over his shoulder at his guitar and then down at the large duffle bag at his feet, her eyes wide. He'd never arrived with more than a backpack of personal belongings.

"You're not going back this time?" she whispered hopefully, her eyes searching his.

He shook his head. "I realized that home wasn't Atlantis anymore so I resigned my commission and figured out the fastest way to get here." He tightened his arms around her. "I know I should've asked you first but-"

This time she was one to stop the conversation with a kiss.

The End


End file.
